


Ineffable Husbands

by LadybugsFanfics



Series: Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Adorable, Florist Crowley, Good Omens AU, How Do I Tag, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Loving people, M/M, Tattooist Aziraphale, floorist/tattooist AU, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: Crowley is a florist. Aziraphale is a tattooist. They're married and live happily in an apartment above their shops, that are right beside each other.A series of drabbles and oneshots about Aziraphale's and Crowley's married life as two very different people with jobs you wouldn't imagine them in. Also exists on tumblr by the user LadybugsFanfics (which is me)





	Ineffable Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a drabble series (or one shot series) inspired by [this post](https://tiasworld93.tumblr.com/post/185908464138/well-then-my-dear-captain-sent-me-a-tumblr-post) on tumblr. It is also up there, and hopefully will be regularly updated. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. This is just the intro so it's not a lot, but more will come.

On a street corner in London one can find two rather different shops next to each other, and two rather different people running them. 

One of the shops is a flower shop. It is run by the opposite of what one would first believe, seeing the beauty of the plants. The owner is a tall male with long red hair, usually in a rather messy bun. Most of his customers are surprised to see him, as he is always wearing sunglasses and has a darker style of clothing―black jeans, a shirt with a darker vest and a blazer; not the sight customers expected. Nor do most expect his nonchalant and rather rude treatment of customers. 

It is a stark contrast to what comes next door in a lovely little tattoo shop. The shop itself is decorated with the art of the owner and sole tattooist; most of which is quotes from his favorite books and art of the bookshop he wished to have (and technically does―he just does not want anyone to buy from it, in fact, it is more a library). Upon entering, one sees a cozy waiting area with books stacked high as well as a little coffee table, usually with an empty teacup and a small plate of biscuits. The owner himself greets every customer with a happy smile, asks whether they would like something to drink―be it water, soda or something warm―and tells them to eat as many biscuits as they want. In addition to this, the tattooist looks welcoming with his cream colored suit, though usually without the jacket and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Unlike most tattooists no ink could be seen on this one. 

Probably the most peculiar thing about the two shops was the apartment above them. Originally it had been two apartments; one above each shop. However, in later years it had been turned into one. One where the two owners lives together. Few would actually believe that these two, so different from each other, are actually married. It isn't unusual for one of them to walk into the others shop to sneak a little kiss. Which, if spotted, has countless reactions, most of which goes to the difference between the two more than the fact that they both appear to be men. 


End file.
